Fatal One Episode 16
Recap Session 16 (The one with all the Gelatinous Cubes) Characters: Jundai - Level 6 Monk Kromrim Brewbeard - Level 5 Warlock, Level 1 Fighter Norcan - Level 5 Druid, Level 1 Fighter Bucketheart - Level 5 Bard, Level 1 Warlock Episode Synopsis: The party spawns in the dungeon and moves to the east through the magic item room. Bucketheart casts Light on Norcan's hat. They move through the room and down a long hallway, and gather by a dead end to the southeast. They search for a secret passage and find nothing. Bucketheart tries to beat the wall down with a portable ram, but is unsuccessful. The party returns to the magic item room and tries to knock the circlet off the pedestal with a dart, but triggers the trap and it is buried. They move back through the starting area and head to the west, running right into a Gelatinous Cube. The party does a large amount of damage to the Cube, before it engulfs Jundai and burns him with acid. The party finishes the Cube off and moves forward. The party moves forward and finds a second Gelatinous Cube, which Kromrim runs right into. The Cube deals massive damage to Kromrim and engulfs both Jundai and Bucketheart. Everyone breaks free, but the Cube catches up to Kromrim and engulfs him again. The party finally drops the Cube. The party moves forward and heals up, and then gathers by the door to the west. Norcan Conjures a Cave Bear, and then Wildshapes into one. The party puts Norcan's hat on the bear so that he can see. They move through the door and find 16 Kobolds and a Ballista. The party drops several Kobolds, and then the Ballista bolt hits and wounds the Cave Bear. The party presses forward dropping Kobolds as they go, as the second Ballista bolt misses. The Cave Bear takes one more Ballista hit and goes down as the party finishes off the rest of the Kobolds. The party moves north through a door, finding a door leading east and small intersection with doors leading north, west, and south. They gather at the south door and go through, finding a long L-shaped passageway with a door leading west. They go down the hallway and through the door, finding 7 Orcs and an Orc Warchief. The two groups exchange a few blows until Kromrim Fireballs the back of the room. The Warchief steps up to Norcan and hits him twice, ending the Wildshape. Jundai knocks the Warchief prone as the party beats on him. The battle ends shortly thereafter, and the party moves through the door to the north. They see several statues of lion heads and skeletons. The party runs and jumps over the squares in front of the statues and moves to the end of the hallway. Jundai finds a lever, which he pulls. The party, unsure of what it does, moves through the door to the north. The party finds themselves in a tavern with a large amount of Skeletons, as well as a Skeletal bartender and a full Skeletal band. The party slowly moves through the bar and gathers by the east door. They notice the Skeletons by the bar look at them as the party gathers by the door. They move through and the music fades. The party finds themselves in a bunk room with several closed doors. They move through a door to the east and find a room with pedestals, Treasure Chests, 2 Giant Constrictor Snakes, 8 Poisonous Snakes, and a Medusa. Norcan again Conjures a Cave Bear and then Wildshapes into a Cave Bear. The snakes surround the party as Bucketheart slips to the side and Thunderwaves several snakes, killing them. Kromrim casts Hypnotic Pattern, incapacitating one of the Giant snakes, the Cave Bear, and the Medusa. The party drops several of the Poisonous Snakes, as a Giant Constrictor Snake grabs Jundai. Jundai beats the snake to death as the party finishes off the rest of the snakes. Kromrim moves up to a Treasure Chest and opens it, finding 5 +1 Arrows. Jundai opens the other Treasure Chest and finds 2 Healing Potions, taking one. The party surrounds the Medusa and all prepares attacks, then lets loose. Jundai stuns the Medusa with a powerful blow. The party finishes off the Medusa before she can move. Kromrim takes the Medusa's Longbow. Norcan grabs the other Healing Potion. The party moves through the bunk room and the tavern, going to the north end of the tavern. They find a secret passageway behind a pin up of a female Zombie, and start moving through it to the north. The bartender tells the party that the Cave Bear can't come, because there are no animals allowed behind the bar. Kromrim tries to argue that it is a service animal, but the bartender won't have it, so the Cave Bear goes over and hangs out with the band. The party moves north, finding a passage east, a stairway with a door leading east, and 5 more doors to the east. The party moves past all the doors to the north. At the top of the hallway is a passage that continue around the corner and leads to a door to the north and bends around the next corner back to the south. The party notices a green skull that is recessed in the door to the north, which has been filled in with green paint. The party explores south, finding a passage leading back west to a door, a second door leading west, and a passage leading further south to a dead end. The move back to the first door leading west and go through, finding a Treasure Chest with 5 +1 Sling Bullets. They move south to the next door and go through, finding a suit of armor in the center of the room surrounded by a purple circle, as well as 9 more suits of armor around the outside of the room. The suit of armor in the center looks a little nicer than the other ones. The party decides against exploring the room, and goes north to the green skull door. They find the door locked, and are unable to use their portable ram to knock it down. Bucketheart casts Knock on the door, unlocking it, and the party opens the door. They find a very large empty room with a door leading north. The party stands on the other side of the door, observing the room, and then Jundai moves around the west side of the room. After a few steps, a green beam comes down from the ceiling, and Jundai is disintegrated. The party converses for a few moments, wondering what happened to Jundai. Kromrim steps forward into the room and is disintegrated. Norcan tries a different square, as does Bucketheart, and soon the room is dark. Death Synopsis: Jundai is disintegrated by a trap Kromrim is disintegrated by a trap Norcan is disintegrated by a trap Bucketheart is disintegrated by a trap Post Mortem recap: The party learns that: * You cannot beat down walls with a portable ram * You cannot knock the magic items off the pedestals with weapons, the trap still triggers * There can be multiple Gelatinous Cubes in the same hallway * There is an effective way to long jump to avoid traps * There is a lever by some traps in west end of the dungeon, but it isn't clear what it does. * Monk's stunning strike is amazing against powerful single monsters * Beware of ominous danger signs like a green skull on a door * Disintegration rooms suck * Bartenders don't allow service animals behind the bar * Detect magic may be a way to find the trap squares in the disintegration room * The code probably has something to do with how to get through the disintegration room Category:Fatal One Episodes